


Let's Tie Things Up

by EmeraldBitch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kink-shaming, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Tie Kink, and peri suffering for it owo, mild breathplay, my kink is characters having fun and laughing during sex uwu, pussy slapping, wewz okie here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldBitch/pseuds/EmeraldBitch
Summary: Good things happen to those who try new stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the birthday girl jacklackolantern from tumblr for this lol  
> send her love and puns ahahahaha

In retrospect, the obligatory company party could have gone worse. Between the food, punch, and the tacky songs they played in high school proms, and being a reluctant plus-one, the night was really not that bad but Lapis would rather eat tacks than admit that it was _fun_. She really had to thank Pearl for bringing her larger than life girlfriend that promptly stole the attention of all men and women alike. It was a good thing that Jasper thrived in the attention because Lapis could barely keep herself from doing something stupid— regardless of the people around her. Try as she may, Lapis could not stare and at the sight of her girlfriend in the elegant white dress shirt and in that damnable, _damnable_ tie.

Peridot must have been feeling quite in the mood to celebrate because she opted to don the blasted blue necktie instead of wearing a usual bow tie from her outrageous tie collection. Lapis wasn’t even aware that the nerd wears, let alone own, a tie. Downing another cup of the nasty punch in one of the smaller tables, Lapis glared heatedly at blonde animatedly talking to a girl— Amethyst if Lapis’ memory serves her right— muttering darkly about nerds, and ties, and ties on a certain nerd. Her eyes darted briefly at the goddamned strip of clothing and the way it brushed against the fabric of the blonde’s dress shirt— how it settled just right between the mounds of her girlfriend’s chest— how it slipped through Peridot’s fingers as she stroked and fiddled it, as if in an afterthought.

Lapis was practically fuming, blushing as the damnable, _damnable_ tie turned and swayed smugly closer and closer to her direction. She was in the middle of reflecting her life choices and wondering how it came to the point that she developed a fixation on the simple yet decidedly distracting piece of cloth when she noticed a nervous hand slid through the length of it. Lapis was suddenly aware of the concern look Peridot was directing at her.

“Lapis… are you okay?” said her girlfriend’s worried voice. Not for the first time, Lapis asked whatever higher being was there how she did she become deserving of such loving partner. Then, the blue tie was hanged right in front of her. Fucking _Hell._

“I’m okay,” she grunted, diverting her eyes from temptation-incarnate.

In her peripheral view, she saw Peridot looked around the calming party and gestured to the generally direction of the house DJ and the next thing she saw was her girlfriend’s small hand in front of her face.

“Ahem,” Peridot coughed into her free hand, “Can I have this dance?”

Lapis blinked at this but accepted the offer. It’s not every day her nerd offers to lead her in a dance after all. They walked to the vacant part of the floor and melted into a waltz. For a moment, Lapis forgot about the wretched fabric and focused on the hands on her waist and hand, and Peridot’s proud grin. It seemed only yesterday when the blonde was still stepping on Lapis’ poor toes. Lapis internally shook her head; it _was_ only yesterday when the blonde was still stepping on Lapis’ poor toes. True to her claims, Peridot was a fast learner.

It was when the soft roaming spotlight flashed across the blonde in her arms that Lapis realized that the blonde’s eyes were exactly the same color of the damnable, _damnable_ tie.

As if in pilot mode, Lapis watched her hand travelled from Peridot’s shoulder, passing one of her collars, and finally wrapping around the knot of blonde’s tie. She felt her gulped near her knuckles before pulling her in a quick yet harsh kiss, squeezing the hand that was in her other grip. Lapis ended the kiss before it got too heated and hid her face against the knot of the tie.

“Let’s go home, Peri.” Lapis mumbled against the knot and she felt more heard her girlfriend’s quiet approval.

Reluctantly, Lapis let go of her hold around the other’s tie, fixed it, and pulled her girlfriend from the dance floor by hand, not without blushing at Peridot’s manager’s— Garnet’s— thumbs up.

 

* * *

 

Peridot was barely out of one of her fancy shoes when she felt another pull at her necktie, bringing her between Lapis’ hungry mouth and the hard surface of their apartment door. Happily trapped, she groaned at the forceful assault on her neck and gasped as her girlfriend once again pulled at the knot of her tie.

“L-Lapis… What has gotten into you?”

Lapis groaned at the breathlessness in Peridot’s voice, her hand around the knot relaxing only to grab the fabric at the length of it. “Let’s get you to the bed,” Lapis said briskly, leading the bound girl to their bedroom while making sure she held on the both ends of the tie. Carefully and slowly, she pulled at the length of it and stopped whenever it became to taunt to let the other girl catch up to her barely contained steps. She chanced a glance at the other’s expression and suppressed the urge to take her nerd right there.

“Fuck…” Lapis breathed, trying to focus on bringing her girlfriend on their bed. Peridot’s heated yet vulnerable face etched to her memory as they soldiered on their seemingly endless corridor.

Finally, their room, and more importantly, their bed came into the view. She turned to her girlfriend and kissed her with all of her pent up want, moaning at the other’s small whimpers. Her hand around the other’s tie was stilling relaxing and tensing around the fabric while her other hand grabbed around the blonde strands of her girlfriend’s hair. Peridot groaned deeply at this, her hands scratching at Lapis’ bare upper back only to grab at her shoulders when her knees gave up on her.

“Woah… I got you,” Lapis whispered as she tightened her sudden hold around the other’s waist, Peridot’s tie still twisted in her other hand. She half-led half-dragged the breathless blonde backwards into their bedroom. She felt the edge of their bed at the back of her thigh and gingerly sat on it, situating her still tethered girlfriend on her lap for another deep kiss.

“I knew there was eating you tonight,” Peridot murmured against her lips, before pulling away from the kiss. There wasn’t much distance between them though, Peridot realized as she played with the other’s hair, her elbows sitting snuggly on Lapis’ shoulders. The strip of cloth around Lapis’ hand made sure of it. “What’s up with you and my tie?”

Lapis just blinked at the question and buried her face in the other’s neck, “Where did you even get that damn thing?” She groaned at Peridot’s neck before pulling on a collar and biting the freshly uncovered skin.

“S-saw it and thought it brings out the color of my eyes.”

Lapis just made a sound of approval and continued to nibble and suck on the skin in her lips. After finally deeming the new hickey as acceptable, she kissed and nibbled her way to the other’s ear and whispered, “I want to try something,” slightly pulling at the tie in her hand for emphasis.

Peridot gasped at the unexpected pull and smirked, “I’m kinkshaming you.”

Lapis pulled her for another kiss and murmured against the blonde’s lips, “Hmm… as long as I can kinkshame you, too.”

 

* * *

 

It was supposed to be simple; off with the remaining shoe, off with the X-Files socks and fancy pants, keep the tie, and off with the dress shirt. Easy, right? Except now, Peridot found herself stuck at the triple buttoned cuffs of her inside-out dress shirt, fumbling helplessly, and most likely, unsexily in front of a nearly naked and entirely amused Lapis. “Help me with this, will you?” she said, flapping her handicapped wrists.

“Hmm… you’re stuck there real good, huh?”

Peridot bristled, “Obviously.”

“Huh… we can work with this.”

“Wha—” Anymore protests that came from her were drown in her bewilderment as the other patted her at her hips for her scoot to a corner of their bed. She watched Lapis reached out over her to grab and dump all of their pillows against the base of the bed post behind her. “Work with what? Help me with this Lapis!” She demanded, pushing her bound hands in front of her girlfriend.

Lapis was cross-eyed for a moment but leaned back to focus on the hands shoved into her space. The cuffs around the nerd’s wrists were tight and secured. She slipped two fingers in the cuff and tested their tightness around Peridot. “These are not hurting you, right?”

“No… but they’re not letting me do much either,” the blonde huffed

“Yup. We’ll work with this.”

The next thing Peridot knew were the soft pillows behind her head and upper back. Her hands were held just above her head by the very same damn dress shirt still trapping her wrists twisted around the head of the bedpost. “O-Oh… so this is what you had in mind,” Peridot stammered, a fresh wave of heat creeping up her chest and face.

Lapis’ growing smirk dropped at this, “You didn’t know? I thought we were at the same page… I can stop if yo—”

“No! N-no… I’m okay… Really!” Peridot would have reached for Lapis if it weren’t for her blasted dress shirt. Her girlfriend’s features were still filled of uncertainty and doubt so she continued, “I wanted to try this too… I just thought…” Then, suddenly the words stopped flowing. She diverted her eyes from the other’s curious ones, chewing her lower lip.

“Just thought… what?” When the other failed to look at her, let alone answer her question, Lapis huffed and straddled her girlfriend’s generous hips, squishing the other’s cheeks in her hands, “What is it, Peri? You know we have to be at the same page if you want to continue...”

Peridot continued to look anywhere other than Lapis but relented and mumbled something incoherent, just above the whispering volume.

“What was that?”

“C-choke… I thought you wanted to choke me and try b-breathplay,” Peridot said hurriedly, as if choking on the words themselves.

Lapis just blinked at this, snorted, and finally reduced to a laughing mess. Her hands fell from Peridot’s face, only to surround them around the blonde’s tie, practically wheezing against the other’s still covered breasts. “Oh… my… g-god, you _kinky fuck_.”

Peridot screeched and kicked her feet in embarrassment, hiding her face against one of her bound arms. “Goddammit, Lapis.” She groaned against her arm, her skin cool against her burning cheeks.

“Say it. Say the words.”

The blonde peered from her arm, “W-What words?”

_“Choke me, Daddy”_

“GODDAMMIT LAPIS!”

Lapis couldn’t help it and broke her shitty domme facade as laughter racked her frame. “Y-You… pfft— you should’ve seen your face!”

Peridot stared at the giggling girl on her, a deadpan fixed on her ruddy face. It wasn’t like she could do much while her arms were bounded and a hysterical girl clung on top of her, “Are you done?”

The blonde felt a slight pull around her neck, “Kinkshaming you, yes… With you? Oh Peri, I’m just getting started.” Lapis whispered heatedly against her ear, mirth still in her voice. “I’m gonna enjoy fucking you ‘til you break your voice, can’t walk, or passed out. Preferably all of them.” She smirked with relish.

Anticipation and arousal warmed Peridot, she was practically trembling with them. With a breathless laugh she murmured, “Now, _I’m_ kinkshaming you.”

 

* * *

 

“Lapis, come on!”

It doesn’t take much to render Peridot squirming or shouting like say… pulling her from a boss battle to answer a call from her mother— but leaving her nearly half-naked and bound to a bedpost apparently did the trick too. Squirming and shouting, Peridot tried to reach the girl just beyond her radius, stretching her legs in plea and frustration as Lapis continued to pet herself in front of the worked-up blonde.

“Lapis, come onnnn… come back here!”

Not for the first time in the few minutes of her being tied to their bedpost, Peridot cursed dress shirts and Lapis’ vindictive smirk from a distance. Peridot watched at the Lapis’ hand traveled down from the other’s unruly hair, across her slim neck, diverting paths across her perky breasts, lightly squeezing them for a reaction from the both of them. Her eyes darted to the other’s heavily-lidded ones, just above her girlfriend’s bitten lips, and exhaled a breathless whine. Peridot startled when she heard other’ answering whimpers and groaned when she saw Lapis’ fingers glistening from the other’s sex.

Squirming in her seat, she rubbed her thighs together in a desperate attempt to scratch her growing itch while Lapis continued to play with her own clit. Legs wide open and body leaning back as a display, she whined as her fingers shifted from fast and slow, up and down, rough and barely a touch, showing Peridot just how she liked it. And Peridot knew— knew how Lapis liked it when she varies the speed of her strokes... how Lapis flinches whenever she flicks her tongue at her clit after sucking at it… how Lapis tenses whenever Peridot grabs her trashing hips as Peridot eats her as if she’s been starving for days. Peridot knew how Lapis wanted it and she also knew what she wanted right now.

“Lapis…”

But Lapis was not looking at her, too lost in her own pleasure to spare an eye at the hot and bothered blonde. Finally, the blue-haired woman tensed and relaxed in front of her, stretching her dainty feet until they touched the inside of Peridot’s calf. She smiled tiredly at the fidgeting nerd and tapped her with her toe, “My fingers were nothing compared to your mouth.”

“Sit on my face,” Peridot blurted out, pulling against her restraints.

Lapis considered her for a moment and finally said, “Maybe later.”

“What?! Lap-ugh!”

The tie around her neck suddenly tightened, just enough for her to remember its existence, and Peridot felt her stomach fluttered as Lapis pulled it so that she was forced to curl into her body, like— “Like a leash,” Peridot’s brain supplied helpfully before shutting down at Lapis’ next move.

With the same hand she used to pleasure herself, Lapis slipped one, and then two, of her fingers into Peridot’s aching heat. Peridot could feel their combined slick aiding the fingers entrance and Peridot swore she grew even wetter at the thought. She watched as Lapis pumped her fingers slowly, downright teasingly into her, like Peridot could break at any moment. But Peridot knew better, Lapis’ careful guise was actually a ruthless attack on her and her patience. Despite knowing this, Peridot pleaded, “Lapis… m-more…”

Lapis blinked at her and tilted her head with way more innocence than the things her hands were doing suggested, “What more? Like… this?” she said, moving the fingers inside the blonde more slowly.

Peridot swallowed against the knot around her neck, “N-no… More. Fuck me harder...”

Lapis continued with the slight speed but added a pressing thumb against Peridot’s clit, “Like this?”

Peridot heaved a frustrated sigh, “Y-yes… No. I mean—”

Lapis leaned and kissed her just above the fabric around her neck and nibbled around where the skin and the tie met, flicking a tongue in the remaining allowance of the knot, “You have to be more specific than that,” she murmured against the skin. She continued her path down the blonde’s chest, kissing and sucking lightly around the stiff nipples as her hand continued its leisured pace.

A bite on one of junctures between the blonde’s generous hips was the last straw, “GODDAMMIT LAPIS I WANT IT HARD AND FAST. HAPPY?”

Lapis snorted and laughed into the fuming blonde’s yielding stomach, “Yeah okay,” she said, before pulling the tie taunt in her hand, making Peridot curl even more into her body, hands straining behind her head. “Watch,” Lapis whispered through her growing smirk.

The next moments were both heaven and hell for the blonde as Lapis stayed true to her words. The fingers were fast and hitting the spot inside her with cruel accuracy. Some time while Peridot was busy trashing in her seat, a third finger was added, making the repeated intrusion all more satisfying and intense for the blonde. A thumb rubbing on her clit was her breaking point and Peridot closed her eyes in concentration, body shaking as the edge came closer and closer and—

It was gone. More specifically, Lapis’ hands were gone from her person.

Peridot heaved a heavy breath and demanded, “Lapis, what the actual fuck?! Why di—”

“I told you to watch.” Lapis said nonchalantly, like she hadn’t just prevented her girlfriend’s orgasm, “Your hands still okay?”

Peridot bristled, “The fuck with my hands! Fuck me, Lazuli!”

Lapis just sighed, tapping the one of the finger she just fucked the blonde with against her lips, as if in deep thought, sucking on the tip with apparent mindfulness. She let go of the knuckle with a small pop and said, “Ahhh… so impatient of you, Peri. As a proper domme, I need to check on your hands every now and then, aren’t I?”

“Then fucking check them after I come!” the blonde screeched, “and nothing about you is proper, you pebble!”

Lapis sighed dramatically, “So noisy…” she shoved her fingers inside Peridot’s mouth and said, “Clean those properly while I check on you and I _may_ let you come.”

If Peridot was annoyed at the turn of events, she didn’t— can’t— voice it out so she settled for doing what Lapis wanted, rubbing her thighs in the process.

Lapis noticed this and casually shoved one of the blonde’s legs open and settled between Peridot’s legs. Peridot groaned against other’s fingers and tried to grind herself against Lapis, only to flinched at the sudden slap on her cunt.

“Don’t,” said Lapis coolly.

Peridot whimpered around the digits inside her mouth and licked them with more vigor in hopes of distracting Lapis from her daring. She focused on the juncture between the other’s fingers and heard Lapis took a small gasp. Stopping a smirk from revealing her intent, Peridot grinded against Lapis. Discreet at first, but slowly gained momentum as Peridot became too impatient and too worked up to care.

The blonde heard a wet plop and the next thing she knew were the wet fingers slapping repeatedly against her sensitive cunt. Peridot moaned despite the slight stinging pain, needing every bit of attention she can get against her sex. Peridot was pulling her dress shirt when Lapis suddenly stopped the assault, leaving her aching for more.

“You’re enjoying this,” Lapis said, both amused and amazed at the realization. Carefully, she straddled the woman just between her shoulders, mindful of the other’s breathing, “Alright, you kinky nerd, seems like not punishing you is a better punishment… Now be good and let me check on you.”

That being said, Peridot was having the worst punishment so far. It was one thing to be restrained and watch while Lapis pleasure herself from a distance and whole other thing to be restrained and be this close to the other’s otherwise unoccupied cunt. Peridot groaned as Lapis lifted herself, bringing her pleasured pussy just a teasing distance in front of the suffering blonde while checking the latter’s hands. After what seemed to be an hour to the blonde, Lapis seemed to deem her hands as warm and healthy enough and settled again on her, giving her the more enticing view again.

All the while, Lapis knew the torment she was causing on her nerd, biting back a grin as she adjusted her position in the guise of fixing her legs. She didn’t, however, expected the sudden moan from the other when she reached for the knot on Peridot’s neck and the desperate tone in the other’s voice.

“Touch me…”

Lapis gulped. She could feel her resolve crumbling in the face of those eyes. Gingerly, she laid herself across the side of the blonde, letting her hand wander on the soft skin in front of her. She watched as Peridot watched her fix the tie between her breast, tracing a fingertip across a nipple, then the other. Lapis watched as Peridot tried her best to keep her eyes open as she sucked on the nipple closer to her, palming and massaging the other in her hand. Peridot was now breathing heavily, meeting Lapis’ gaze with a heavily-lidded eyes, never closing her eyes for too long.

Peridot groaned as Lapis’s wandering hand reached her hips, down to where she wanted Lapis the most. “Lapis… _Kiss me…_ ” she pleaded, whimpering when the other gave her what she wanted: her lips and her touch in her sex.

Lapis started with slow motions, smearing Peridot’s copious wetness on her lower lips, ghosting her fingertips on the other’s sensitive clit and twitching slit. A small pop sounded in the room and Lapis kissed her way to the blonde’s lower lips, biting on the juncture of the other’s hips where she knew would drive Peridot even more desperate. Finally, she nuzzled against the blonde stands just above her goal, kissing her way to a generous thigh and biting the other.

It started with little kisses, little licks, and little toothless nibbles on her lower lips. Peridot squirmed against her bindings, the balls of her feet drawing wide lines on their bedsheet, watching as the other watched her face with intense attention. Without breaking eye contact, Lapis started to eat her lick and eat her like her first drops of water in a desert. Peridot trashed as the other hugged her around the thighs, never stopping her attention on the blonde’s clit, and never keeping the same pattern too long.

Peridot whined when Lapis withdrew her tongue, only to groan when the fingers changed its place. Lapis skipped the slow part and proceeded to fucking her hard and fast, hitting her g-spot all the time. Peridot tensed, whispering breathless pleas as her cunt clenched sporadically around Lapis’ fingers, begging her body for completi—

“NO!” Peridot screamed, trashing against her dress shirt as her cunt squeezed against nothing, “L-Lapis please… please let me come pl—”

“I decide when to let you come,” Lapis murmured, flashes of arousal heating her being at the sight of the other’s desperation. Firmly, she grabbed hold of the length of the tie, bringing the Peridot’s face closer to her unoccupied cunt, “Watch me fuck you and I might let you come.”

Peridot whined, opening her legs even wider as she watched Lapis enter her again and again. She pulled against her restraints when the other adopted a harsh and hard pace only to scream in frustration when Lapis stopped too soon. Her body sensitive to touch, flinching at the lightest trace around her slit whenever the other retrieved her fingers, throat scratchy from all her begging. A process repeated for several times, her desperation known to the quiet Lapis.

Lapis waited until her girlfriend calmed her breathing and twitching legs before removing her fingers from the other’s pussy. Peridot whined, closing her legs in desperate attempts to help. “Peri… ” Lapis called breathlessly to her girlfriend, crawling to position herself above the whimpering blonde, “You know what to do… You’ll come after I come...”

Peridot nodded and groaned as the other’s pussy was lowered on her face, filling her senses with Lapis. Lapis and the smell and taste of her arousal overwhelming her, the soft thighs around her head radiated warmness, her sounds music to Peridot’s ears, the sight of her tensing body and crumbling expression. Peridot squeezed her thighs together as she lapped at the dripping lips.

Lapis moaned as the other started to give attention to her aching cunt, little but talented tongue lapping at her core before flicking her clit with fast intervals, making her grabbed the short blonde hair below her. She may have been more aroused than she expected, grinding her cunt on the other’s lips and nose, trembling at each suction from the mouth below her. She held her gaze at the woman below her, gasping harshly as her body started to tensed. With a cry, Lapis came sharply, hips stuttering against Peridot’s mouth.

Breath barely returned to Lapis when she crawled back between Peridot’s legs and took a grab of the other’s tie. Without further ado, she fucked Peridot with renewed vigor. The fingers inside the blonde rubbing furiously to the spot she knew Peridot loves. Keeping a mindful hold on the tie and still meeting Peridot’s eyes, she lowered her head, sucking around the other’s clit, determined to bring the screaming blonde to completion.

At last, Peridot shouted and tensed, her back curling with sharp angle, pulling the tie out of Lapis’ hands in the process. Lapis didn’t stop though. She watched with astonishment and arousal as the other continued to spasm, her fingers milking all of the pleasure out of the breathless blonde. She didn’t stop until Peridot didn’t stop clenching around her fingers like a desperate vice. With a final lick, she removed herself from Peridot’s person, basking at the sight of her wrecked girlfriend.

“ _Fuck…_ ” With the same hand just inside Peridot moments ago, she roughly rubbed her clit, looking at the euphoric mess that was her girlfriend, gasping desperate breaths as the edge unexpectedly came to her with blinding pleasure.

After catching her breath, Lapis crawled to her dazed nerd, untangling the dress shirt from their bedpost. With slight difficulty— Peridot weren’t kidding when she said the cuffs were a bitch to remove— she managed to remove the dress shirt from the barely conscious nerd, wiping the more obvious evidences of their activity with the said dress shirt.

“Peri… Peri…” she prompted, tapping the hand that she was massaging in her hand, “Are you alright?”

There was a lag before Peridot looked at her and grinned tiredly, “Yeah…” she croaked, she cleared her throat then languidly raised both of her arms as an invitation for a hug. “Come here…”

Between tired limbs and Peridot’s essentially useless legs, they were able to find a comfortable cuddling position with the blonde more or less lying on a content Lapis, “Did you like it?” she asked, squeezing the other’s the length of the other’s arms to promote the circulation.

“Yeah…” Peridot nuzzled her neck like a sleepy cat, her voice husky from the recent events, “Didn’t expect… I’d like... all of it… But I did.”

Lapis grinned, “Even the pussy slaps?”

She could feel the back of the blonde’s upper back warmed before hearing a small, “Yes.”

Lapis chuckled at this and kissed the top of Peridot’s head, “I’m glad you like it… I love you, you kinky fuck.”

Peridot slapped her weakly at a shoulder before grumbling, “Wow, thanks.” With all the arm strength she still had, she pushed herself up to slowly kiss the smile on Lapis’ lips, “I love you too, you clod.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know dress shirt is not a typical item to tie with but believe me... those cuffs are a bitch to get out of  
> i hope i wrote it safe enough tho. if you think i wrote something wrong or unsafe, please point it out to me and i'll try to fix it haha
> 
> you can also talk to me at gemmin8.tumblr.com lol


End file.
